nibiru_dummyfandomcom-20200215-history
Moogle
Moogles are a resourceful race known to be skillful in mechanics and engineering; they were the first pioneers of airship construction. They are also skillful merchants, their cheerful disposition often charming potential customers. Moogles typically get no taller than 3 to 4 feet. They tend to have small eyes (like moles) and black, red, or purple bat-like wings. Their most distinguishing feature is a single black antenna that sticks up from the head with a small, usually red, ball (or “pompom”) at the end. Their ears are usually shaped like a cat’s, but sometimes they have longer rabbit-like ears. Most Moogles have white or pink fur. When speaking hume languages, they tend to end their sentences with the sound ‘kupo’. Moogles are mostly found in large cities, working as engineers, or serving aboard airships. They are avid storytellers and holders of many superstitions. Moogles also hate water, preferring instead to bathe in dust or sand. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Moogles’ small stature makes them weaker than other races, but moogles have nimble hands and are easy to get along with. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. * Type: Moogles are Humanoid creatures with the moogle subtype. * Size: Moogles are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed: Moogles have a base speed of 20 feet on land. While moogle wings are too small to provide true flight, They attain such speed with short legs by hovering above the ground. This allows them to pseudo-fly. They ignore difficult terrain and can float above liquids without making contact, such as water or magma. They cannot hover above holes or gaps. * Languages: Moogles begin play speaking Common and Moogle. Moogles with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Auran, Draconic, Goblin, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Defensive Training: Moogles gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. * Eternal Hope: Moogles rarely lose hope and are always confident that even hopeless situations will work out. Moogles receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear and despair effects.. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Handy: Moogles receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. * Keen Senses: Moogles receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Offense Racial Traits * Construct Familiarity: Moogles get a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against constructs and receive a +4 dodge bonus to AC against them. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Moogles can see twice as far as humes in conditions of dim light. Weakness Racial Traits * Hydrophobia: When drenched in water or some other liquid, a moogle receives a –2 penalty on attack rolls and concentration checks. Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. * Attentive: Moogles with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. This bonus increases to +4 to notice when someone is enchanted or possessed. This racial trait replaces handy. * Darkvision: Some moogle strains have lived in the underground depths for so long they have given up on light entirely and gained darkvision with a range of 60 feet. This racial trait replaces low-light vision and keen senses. * Explorer: Many moogles are obsessed with seeing as much of the world as possible, rather than perfecting some specific talent or vocation. These moogles gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and checks for one Knowledge skill of their choice. This racial trait replaces construct familiarity. * Gift of Tongues: Moogles love languages and learning about those they meet. Moogles with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. This racial trait replaces defensive training and handy. * Knack with Poison: Some moogles have an instinctive understanding of poisons and their uses. Moogles gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against poison and a +2 bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks to make poison. The bonus on Fortitude saving throws against poisons increases to +4 if the moogle accidentally poisons himself when applying or readying the substance. This racial trait replaces construct familiarity * Low Blow: Some moogles train extensively in the art of attacking larger creatures. Moogles with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on critical confirmation rolls against opponents larger than themselves. This racial trait replaces handy. * Master Tinker: Moogles experiment with all manner of mechanical devices. Moogles with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Disable Device and Knowledge (engineering) checks. They are treated as proficient with any weapon they have personally crafted. This racial trait replaces defensive training and good merchant. * Moogle Magic: Rarely, fey ancestry will manifest in moogles attuned to their heritage. Moogles with Charisma scores of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities 1/day: dancing lights, detect magic, ,mage hand and spark. The caster level for these effects is equal to the moogle’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the moogle’s Charisma modifier. This racial trait replaces construct familiarity and handy. * Shiftless: Some moogles have a reputation for larceny and guile—and sometimes it’s well deserved. Moogles with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for them. This racial trait replaces handy. * Unfettered: Former slips liberated from slavery train to ensure they will never be slaves again. They gain a +4 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks and a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against effects that cause the entangled condition, to CMD against grapples, and on combat maneuver checks to escape a grapple. This racial trait replaces handy * Wanderlust: Moogles love travel and maps. Moogles with this racial trait receive a +2 bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Survival checks. When casting spells or using abilities that provide or enhance movement, moogles treat their caster level as +1 higher than normal. This racial trait replaces handy and good merchant. * Wright: Some moogles prefer to use their natural talents with mechanisms to drive machines. These moogles gain a +2 racial bonus on Drive checks and on Craft checks to build or repair vehicles. This racial trait replace handy. Category:Race Category:Homebrew Category:Cracked Reflections